El Manto de la Capucha Roja
by Victor018
Summary: Tras haber desatado una feroz batalla contra sus hermanos, Naruto es absorbido por una brecha de el cual lo manda a una dimensión diferente donde el puede comenzar su vida desde 0. Naruto es la reencarnación de Indra aquí, en este universo no existe Sasuke el tendrá sus habilidades espero apoyen la historia.
1. Prologo

El Manto de la Capucha Roja.

La cuarta guerra estaba llegando a su fin, Naruto y sus hermanos habían derrotado a la madre de Hagoromo mejor conocido como Rikudō Sennin.

-Lo hicieron bien muchachos, han detenido los planes de mi madre, salvado el mundo, el Ninjutsu, y ahora les volveré a preguntar Naruto, Menma, Namio, Shida. ¿Cuál es su respuesta?-. Pregunto Hagoromo, mirando las reencarnaciones de Ashura junto con sus dos hermanas, y de el otro lado se encontraba únicamente el primogénito de Kushina y Minato, la reencarnación de su hijo mayor Indra.

-Yo sigo con mis ideales, mis padres nos enseñaron hacer lo correcto, esta cadena debe de romperse de una vez por todas-. Dijo Menma, mirando a todos sus seres queridos con una sonrisa y observando con determinación a su hermano mayor.

-Entiendo…¿y qué me dices tú Naruto?-. Pregunto Hagoromo, mirando al único usuario que quedaba en el mundo con el Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno en su ojo izquierdo y el Rinnesharingan en su ojo derecho.

-¿Nos enseñaron? Querrás decir les enseñaron a ustedes, yo tube que aprender todo por mi mismo, los viejos me apoyaron, o mejor dicho me engañaron, siempre e estado solo, jamás necesite nada de nadie, en cambio ustedes todos se los servían en charola de porcelana, no me compares con ustedes Menma, yo crecí sin ayuda de nadie, soy quien soy por mis propios méritos-. Dijo Naruto, causando que cada palabra que saliera de su boca se incautara como flechas en la conciencia de sus padres.

-Terminemos esto aquí y ahora Naruto-. Dijo Menma, aún con determinación de detener a su hermano.

-Está bien, pero no recibirás ayuda de tus amigos pulgosos **Chibaku Tensei (Devastación Planetarea)** -. Dijo Naruto, activando el poder de sus ojoso, sometiendo a todos los Bijuus fuera de combate.

-(Es mucho más habilidoso, que Indra y Madra)-. Pensó Hagoromo, asombrado de cuán grande era el dominio de su nuevo ojo, y eso que apenas acababa de recibirlo.

-Hermano, deténte apenas los Bijuus acaban de ser liberados-. Dijo Shida, molesta por lo que su hermano mayor acababa de hacer.

-No te metas en esto Shida, esto es entre Menma y yo-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a su hermana con su Sharingan, dando la impresión de que estaba hablando en serio.

-En lo que a mí respecta, también nos incumbe Naruto, ya que eres nuestro hermano, y somos nosotros los que debemos de detenerte-. Dijo Naomi, concentrando Chakra de la naturaleza logrando acceder al modo sabio.

-En ese caso, creo que ya no ahí nada más de que hablar…saben dónde pelearemos-. Dijo Naruto, comenzando a caminar en una dirección pero su camino se había bloqueado por sus padres.

-Naruto, tienes que detener esta locura-. Dijo Minato, tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hijo.

-Muévete o no voy a responder…-. Dijo Naruto, colocando su mano sobre el mago de su Katana. La cual era negra con un borde rojo distintivo y la empuñadura tiene bordes similares a los bordes, por lo que es una "Espada Negra".

- **Kongō Fūsa (Cadena de Sellado de Diamante)** -. Dijo Kushina, lanzando una cadena en la muñeca de su hijo que inmovilizó su brazo.

-¿Realmente piensas qué está estupida cadena, podrá detenerme de nuevo?-. Dijo Naruto, agarrando su Katana, fusionado el elemento rayo con su arma, para acto seguido cortar la cadena fácilmente.

-Por favor hijo, detente, regresa a la aldea con tus hermanos, con nosotros tus padres, tus amigos-. Dijo Kushina, derramando unas lágrimas por ver en lo que se había convertido Naruto.

-Ustedes apártense de mi camino **Chidori Nagashi ( Corriente del Millar de Pájaros)** -. Dijo Naruto, concentrando una gran cantidad de rayos al redore de su cuerpo golpeando de forma directa a sus padres dejando que sus músculos se contraigan, recibiendo algunas quemaduras graves y quedando temporalmente su cuerpo paralizado.

-¡Mamá, Papá,/Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sama!-. Gritaron los sus hijos y el alumno de el cuarto al presenciar lo que Naruto les había echo.

-Los espero donde fue nuestra primera pelea-. Dijo Naruto, guardando su Katana, comenzando a correr por el bosque hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Menma, ¿Qué es lo que harás?-. Pregunto Kakashi, al ver que su alumno, tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Nunca se lo dije, pero desde niños el era mi héroe, lo veía en la academia, entrenando hasta tarde, siendo el más inteligente y aplicado en los estudios…pero ahora el está en problemas, piensa que le han dado todos la espalda, pero sé que mi hermano sigue ahí, en lo más profundo de la oscuridad así que aún que tenga que luchar contra el par que reaccione lo haré-. Dijo Menma, abriendo sus ojos teniendo el modo sabio funcionado con el Chakra de Kurama.

-Igual yo-. Dijo Naomi, preparándose para su batalla final con su hermano.

-También me apunto, lo salvarnos juntos-. Dijo Shida, corriendo al destino donde sus hermano los esperaba.

-Hace falta que le demos unos cuantos golpes para que reaccione-. Dijo Naomi, localizando que tan lejos iba Naruto.

-Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Podría cuidar de mis padres hasta que se recuperen por completo?-. Pregunto Menma, a su Sensei para no quedarse preocupado por el estado de su familia.

-Tranquilo Menma, tan pronto como se recuperen iremos a apoyarlos a ustedes-. Dijo Kakashi, dandole confianza a su alumno.

-Menma…mucho cuidado-. Dijo Minato, con una mueca de dolor.

-Hijo te lo suplico por favor traigan a su hermano de vuelta-. Dijo Kushina, llorando al saber que sus hijos lucharán contra su primogénito, ellos con la intención de traerlo de vuelta y el con la intención de asesinarlos.

En el bosque.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, no debemos bajar la guardia ni un solo segundo-. Dijo Shida, algo inquieta.

-Tranquila, si estamos los tres juntos, no habrá manera de que podamos perder-. Dijo Naomi, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

-Creí que…al habernos ayudado a derrotar a Kaguya, el se daría cuenta y regresaría a casa con Menma, con depresión al ver que solo había luchado por obligación.

Justo en eso logran ver el Valle del Fin, al tiempo donde los tres hermanos caían sobre la cabeza de el Shoidame Hokage, y encontrando a su hermano mayor que tenía sus ojos cerrados sobre la cabeza de Madara Uchiha.

-Así que realmente decidieron venir-. Dijo Naruto, con un tono frío al sentir la presencia de sus hermanos.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mamá y a Papá?-. Grito Shida, dejándose llevar un poco por sus emociones, al ver que su hermano no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que había hecho.

-Es culpa de ellos, se interpusieron en mi camino cuando les advertí que se movieran-. Dijo Naruto, en el mismo tono sin siquiera abrir los ojos ante los gritos de su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer si no quieres volver a la aldea?-. Pregunto Naomi, con curiosidad por los planes futuros para su hermano.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…se acabaron las charlas ya no podemos seguir postergando lo que se avecina, es tiempo de acabar esto-. Dijo Naruto, abriendo de golpe sus ojos mostrando el Sharingan en su ojo derecho y el Rinnesharingan en el ojo izquierdo, para acto seguido tomar velozmente la empuñadura de su arma desenvainado su Katana y lanzándose directo contra sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos siguieron su ejemplo, Menma sacó un Kunai de su kit de herramientas, Naomi rodeo sus puños con **Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamante)** , y Shida desenvainó una Katana con un mango verde y un diseño con cuatro pétalos antes de la hoja.

Sin dar un momento de respiración, la batalla comenzó, Naruto estaba rodeado por sus hermanos, haciéndolo estar en una posición una tanto difícil pero no imposible. Naomi trataba de lanzarle un puñetazo a un órgano impórtate para así poder reducir en mayoría sus movimientos.

Naruto no necesitaba de sus ojos, para predecir los movimientos de sus hermanas. Estaba cegadas por la ira logrando que sus movimientos fueran predecibles y fáciles de evadir.

Shida aún con el Chakra imbuido en su Katana, se le estaba asiendo un poco difícil poder igualar la fuerza que su hermano aplicaba en su arma.

En cuanto Menma, el era un poco más molesto, ya que en cada abertura que deja, por estar deteniendo el golpe de Naomi, o esquivando la Katana de Shida, el atacaba en el momento preciso.

-Okay, esto ya se está volviendo molesto-. Dijo Naruto, moviéndose de una forma veloz, desapareciendo de el círculo de sus hermanos, comenzando una batalla de Taijutsu, golpeándolos a una increíble y utilizando sus manos y así poder crear su Jutsu.

- **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** -. Dijo Naruto, dando un gran salto en el aire, lanzando diversas bolas de fuego a sus hermanos, lográndolos retroceder.

Acto seguido, Naruto apareció en frente de sus hermanas, tomándolas fuertemente de los tobillos lanzándolas a ambas por la cascada, logrando separarlas de Menma.

Menma al ver la acción que hizo su hermano, se lanzó a darle un puñetazo. Que Naruto fácilmente evadió y le dio tiempo de darle un fuerte Uppercut lanzándolo contra la montaña.

Tanto Naomi como Shida, trataban de concentrar la energía de la naturaleza, y así poder acceder al Modo Sabio.

En eso se escuchó un tremendo estruendo, donde se veía caer a su hermano a gran velocidad, para a último momento hacer cuatro clones de sombra, lanzándolos directamente a Naruto, que el solamente evadió con facilidad, para acto seguido atravesarlos o decapitarlos con su Katana.

De pronto sus hermanas junto con Menma, aparecieron y le dieron una tremenda patada que lo saco volando a cabeza de Hashirama, para acto seguido crear unos **Rasengas** en sus manos y lanzándose sobre el.

Naruto molestó consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia, levantó sus manos haciendo que sus hermanos se pararan en seco, y fueran atraídos a el.

- **Enton Honoikazuchi (Liberación de Llama: Rayos Ardientes)** -. Dijo Naruto, manipulando las llamas a su alrededor formando múltiples picos de fuego que atravesaron los abdómenes de sus hermanos.

Pero antes de que les causará un daño grabe, Menma con en Chakra de Kurama logra detener los picos de el y sus hermanas.

Para acto seguido golpearlo fuerte en el piso, accediendo en el Modo Sabio de Ashura, al igual que sus hermanas.

-Veo que al fin decidieron tomarse las cosas más serias-. Dijo Naruto, al ver que sus hermanos ya se habían tomado las cosas más en serio.

Acto seguido, sus hermanos lanzaron sus brazos de Chakra se lanzaban para tratar de inmovilizarlo, pero al ser los brazos tan largo, se le hacia verdaderamente fácil evadirlos.

Naruto almacenó una gran cantidad de Chakra, para acto seguido lanzarles una inmensa bola de fuego que solo les sirvió como distracción.

Para acto seguido usar la habilidad de su nuevo ojo.

- **Chidori Eisō (Lanza Afilada de Chidori)** -. Dijo Naruto, golpeando a sus hermanos y lanzándolos a gran velocidad contra el río.

Al ver la distancia que estaban, sus hermanos, Naruto evolucionó su Sharingan para así poder acceder a poder al Susano y atacarlos de distancia.

Sin previo aviso, Menma, Naomi y Shuda fusionaron su Chakra logrando formar a Kurama.

-Así que vamos a aumentar el tamaño, pues eso estará bien para mí-. Dijo Naruto, saltando de la cabeza de Hashirama, para acto seguido tomar la forma de el Susano perfecto.

Tanto las espadas, de el Susano como las colas de Kurama, impactaron creando unas olas de impacto devastador.

Con Los Padres.

Las ondas de el impacto lograban que la tierra comenzará a estremecerse. Logrando que todos los que estaban cerca fueran afectados.

-(Está batalla es mucho más intensa que la de la última vez)-. Pensó Kakashi, alarmado al sentir los cuatro Chakras descomulantes que estaban chocando con ferocidad.

Con algo de dificultad Minato, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que se encontraba la feroz batalla.

-Tal parece que está será su última-. Dijo Hagoromo, volviendo a presenciar las batallas feroces de las reencarnaciones de sus hijos.

-¡Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sama, ¿Adonde van? Aún siguen heridos!-. Grito Kakashi, alarmado de el estado en el que se hallaban.

-No…ahí…tiempo…que…perder-. Dijo Minato, con dificultad.

-Mis bebes…me necesitan-. Dijo Kushina, regenerándose con dificultad.

De vuelta a la batalla.

Con cada impacto que las criaturas hacían, los cuatro contrincantes observan los recuerdos de la infancia de el oponente.

Naruto se veía estudiando, entrenado en el dominio de Chakra hasta desmayarse, en las prácticas era el mejor de todos, pero a la vez se veía como estaba solo.

-(Naruto)-. Pensó deprimido Menma, al ver la dura infancia que tuvo su hermano.

Por otro lado Naruto, contemplaba como era la infancia de sus hermanos, recibiendo todo en charola de porcelana, los mejores entrenamientos, la atención de sus padres, incluso los contratos de invocaciones tanto de las babosas al igual que los sapos.

Con ver todos esos recuerdos, lo único que consiguió fue que su ira creciera de golpe, al igual que su odio y rencor por sus hermanos.

De pronto Kurama, acorrala al Susano en una de las paredes, listo para lanzarle una **Bijuu Dama** a quemarropa.

-¿Qué ocurre, acaso no tienen las agallas para hacerlo? Si siguen conteniéndose solo lograran que los asesine más fácil-. Dijo Naruto, inmóvil esperando a que sus hermanos hicieran algo.

-¡Ya te lo dije hermano, no tengo la intención de matarte!-. Grito Menma, furioso al ver que Naruto quería que lo asesinarán.

-Tal vez tú no tengas las agallas Menma, pero yo no perderé la oportunidad-. Dijo Naomi, con la intención de soltar el ataque.

-¡No!-. Grito Menma, saltando sobre su hermana, logrando que Kurama perdiera el control de su ataque y así cambiándola de dirección siendo lanzada al aire al igual que liberara el agarre que tenía a su hermano prisionero en la pared.

Al ver que el cielo estaba repleto de nubes oscuras, Naruto ya sabia cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

-¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa Naomi?!-. Grito Menma, furioso por las intenciones de su hermana hace un momento.

-Solo hago lo que creo que es mejor y eso es detenerlo-. Dijo Naomi, de forma seria.

-No asesinamos, no vamos asesinar a nuestro hermano, vamos a rescatarlo-. Dijo Menma, de forma tranquila, dandole un aire de madurez.

Sin previo aviso, Kurama recibe un estruendoso **Kirin** , que logró aturdirlo de golpe logrando sacara a Naomi y a Shida de el manto, lanzándolas contra la pared dejándolas muy heridas.

En cuanto a Menma, fue el que no recibió tanto daño, ya que Kurama sabía que el era el que tenía más posibilidades contra su hermano, pero al protegerlo gasto mucho Chakra.

Sin darles tiempo de un respiro ambos prepararon su siguiente técnica, Naruto el **Chidori** y Menma una **Bijuu Dama** , lanzándose uno contra otro, creando una gran explosión con una onda de impacto, rasgando así un poco la estructura de la dimensión.

-(Veo que debo aumentar el nivel)-. Pensó Naruto, haciendo unas posiciones de mano comenzando a absorber todo el Chakra de los Bijuus, elevando el poder de el Susano.

Minato y Kushina apenas lograron llegar a para ver lo que estaba por venir.

-(Parece que este ya es el final)-. Pensó Menma, creando 2 cólones de Kurama, para momentos después funcionarios creando una criatura de 3 cabezas y 9 brazos.

Acto seguido el Susano y el humanoide se elevan en el cielo perdiéndose en las nubes.

-Esto no es bueno-. Dijo Minato, comenzando a almacenar tato Chakra como le fuera posible para así poder evadir el colapso de la técnica.

En el cielo.

-Sabes algo, cuando me dijiste en los exámenes Chunnin que querías pelear conmigo, me emocione, ya que pensé que por fin habías reconocido mi fuerza, mi sueño siempre fue poder luchar contigo lado a lado, pero ahora…no quiero derrotarte de esta forma, ya que este no eres tú-. Dijo Menma, mirando a su hermano con algo de decepción.

-Tú no lo entiendes, nunca lo entendiste Menma, yo lo único que e tratado de vivir mi vida de que me dejen en paz, pero no podré lograrlo, aún teniendo conexiones con mi pasado-. Dijo Naruto, preñándose para lanzar su técnica más poderosa.

Sin tiempo que perder, Menma creo dos inmensas Rasen-Shurikens en sus manos.

Ambos lanzaron sus técnicas creando una explosión, que hizo un tornado con relámpagos golpeando la tierra en todas direcciones, destruyendo por completo las estatuas de sus ancestros.

Minato al ver lo que se avecinaba, junto hasta la última pizca de Chakra que le quedaba creando una barrera lo suficientemente grande como para proteger a su esposa e hijas.

Dos proyectiles bajaban con velocidad a el suelo, con su Chakra disminuyendo a gran velocidad cayendo justo a tiempo para incrustarse en el suelo.

Naruto se levantó de el suelo, con dificultad al igual que su hermano, ambos parecían agotados, pero sus espíritus estaban rugiendo y ardiendo como nunca.

-( **Mocoso tuviste suerte, si no te hubiera mandado mis reservas estoy seguro que no la contarías** )-. Se comunicó Kurama, por su enlace mental.

-(No puedo perder más tiempo)-. Pensó Naruto, tratando de usar su ojo izquierdo, pero en vez de poder acceder a tal poder, su cuerpo se entusiasmó de manera dolorosa.

Menma se lanzó con rapidez a su hermano, listo para pelear en Taijutsu, logrando proporcionarle una tremenda patada que lo incrustó en la pared.

Acto seguido Menma, le lanzó diverso clones listos para someterlo.

Naruto aparece su Katana, lanzado ondas de energía que eliminó a todos sus clones.

-Jadeo…jadeo…¿qué pasa Naruto ya te cansaste?-. Pregunto su hermano, con una sonrisa exhaustiva.

-Para nada-. Dijo Naruto, corriendo y comenzando a intercambiar puñetazos.

-(Kurama, ¿Cuánto Chakra te queda?)-. Pregunto Menma, sin perder de vista a su hermano.

-( **Suficiente, ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?** )-. Pregunto Kurama.

-(Quiero que hagas un clon y protejas a mi familia, este último ataque no creo que la barrera de mi padre tenga la fuerza suficiente para soportarla)-. Pensó Menma, desconectando su comunicación y preparando su último ataque.

-(Este será mi último ataque, terminare con esto de una vez por todas)-. Pensó Naruto, haciendo una combinación de su **Chidori** y su **Kagutsuchi**.

Menma por otro lado, comenzó a formar un **Rasengan** mirando directamente a Naruto.

-Parece que este el fin-. Dijo Naomi, de forma seria.

-Esperemos que el pueda salvarlo-. Dijo Shida, con esperanza.

- **¡Rasengan/Chidori!** -. Gritaron ambos, chocando sus técnicas desatando una devastadora explotación.

La energía que estaba siendo liberada por el choque de las técnicas comenzó, a distorsionar la dimensión que estaba alrededor de ellos.

-¡Papá, algo extraño está pasando!-. Grito Naomi, al ver cómo si se tratara de un cristal pocos pedazos estaban rompiéndose y eran tragados por un agujero negro.

Naruto al ver esto y lo que se avecinaba en la técnica vio como Menma iba siendo succionado en el agujero poco a poco.

De un rápido movimiento, deshace su técnica y toma con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

-¿Naruto?-. Pregunto Menma, sorprendido de que su hermano tratara de salvarlo.

Su hermano no respondió, junto su mano con la de Menma y haciendo el ultimo sello deshaciendo el Tsukuyomi infinito, siguiendo enfocándose en salvarlo, sus fuerzas se desvanecían con rapidez, así que de un impulso lanzó a su hermano con su familia.

Mientras que el uso su espada para tratar de mantenerse en tierra.

 _ **Clanck.**_

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido y para la familia fue como si el tiempo se pusiera en cámara lenta.

Viendo como la Katana de Naruto se había roto y era succionado por el vórtice.

Menma con lágrimas, se para de golpe tratando de así poder salvarlo, pero su padre lo abraza fuertemente impidiendo que fuera.

En el instante en que Naruto entró en el agujero fue cuando se cerró dejando ningún rastro.

Los minutos pasaron y la familia estaba sufriendo por su pérdida, Menma se encontraba en el lugar donde se había abierto la "brecha".

-Vamos…ábrete, ábrete, ábrete…¡ÁBRETE, ESTUPIDA COSA, DEVUÉLVEMELO, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HERMANO!-. Grito Menma, furioso agarrando la empuñadura de la espada de Naruto y golpeando el suelo furioso, dejando escapar unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Pero no ocurrió nada, la brecha se había sellado por el momento y con eso llevándose de este mundo al último usuario de los ojos más poderes de la historia.

Ubicación desconocida.

Naruto había despertado en un lugar oscuro.

-Bienvenido Naruto, te estaba esperando-. Dijo una voz.

Inconscientemente Naruto, llevó su mano a donde antes estaba su Katana.

De pronto aparece un vórtice de humo oscuro, revelando a una niña de unos 17 años.

-Hola-. Dijo de forma feliz, dejando desconcertado a Naruto.

Naruto no se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, ya que el poder que la chica tenía era mucho más potente de el que Kaguya poseía.

-Te e estado observando Naruto, durante mucho, mucho tiempo-. Dijo la chica, feliz caminado a él.

-¿Me conoces?-. Pregunto Naruto, sin bajar la guardia.

-Claro que te conozco, somos muy parecidos-. Dijo ella.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué somos parecidos? Naruto, alzando una ceja de curioso.

-Tenemos familia que no nos entiende-. Dijo la chica, hablando con odio en la última parte.

-Y tú eres…-. Esperando a que la chica misteriosa se presentará.

-O disculpa aún no me e presentado mi nombre es Amara-. Dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Amara? Es un nombre poco común-. Dijo Naruto, algo curioso.

-Gracias-. Dijo Amara, feliz.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-. Pregunto Naruto, desorientado.

-Estamos en el limbo, es un lugar en donde mi estupido hermano me encerró-. Dijo Amara, molesta pero algo que también se escuchó fue dolor.

-¿Y quién es tú hermano?-. Pregunto Naruto, sobre quién podría hacerle algo así.

-Mi hermano es dios-. Dijo Amara, esperando una reacción de su invitado.

-Vaya hasta ese hipócrita deja de lado a su familia, jejeje supongo que ni el es perfecto-. Dijo Naruto, dandole entender a Amara que el no tenía ningún tipo de respeto por los dioses.

-(Cielos está enfrente de mi y aún así no tiene miedo)-. Pensó Amara, algo impresionada.

-¿Cómo podemos salir de aquí?-. Pregunto Naruto, esperando alguna respuesta de la chica.

-Tú puedes salir, yo aún no ten toma esto-. Dijo Amara, dandole una especie de esfera energética.

-¿Para qué sirve?-. Pregunto Naruto, sobre el objeto.

-Te ayudará a salir de aquí-. Dijo Amara, metiendo rápidamente su mano dentro de Naruto.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-. Pregunto Naruto, molesto tratando de poder acumular algo de Chakra para así poderle dar un golpe directo.

-(Sorprendente, el tiene mucha energía que no conozco quizás hasta podría lastimarme a mi y a mí hermano)-. Pensó Amara, antes de sacar su mano y forma una Katana.

-Es un regalo, dado que tú Katana se rompió, está es mejor tiene muchos secretos así que nos veremos pronto Naruto-. Dijo Amara, desvaneciéndose.

-(Eso fue raro)-. Pensó Naruto, para acto seguido activar la esfera energética y traspasando la brecha.

Al cruzar la brecha Naruto, despierta en una isla en medio de el océano.

-(Muy bien ahora, donde estoy)-. Pensó Naruto, algo alterado al no reconocer la isla.

Y esto es todo por ahora chicos, espero que le den una oportunidad a la nueva historia, está tendrá la historia de algunos cómics, películas relacionadas con DC, incluso en el futuro se hará algo parecido a Legends of Tomorrow.

Igual en algún momento Naruto regresará a su mundo cuando sepa que Menma está en problemas como en Boruto.

Ahi es donde el conocerá a sus sobrinos .

Espero puedan apoyar la historia.

Las únicas parejas que Naruto tendrá en la historia serán.

1-. Sara Lance/ White Canary.

2-. Thea Queen/ Speedy.

3-. Kara Danvers/ Supergirl.

4-. Amara.

Con el paso de el tiempo Naruto irá adoptando a niños que el mismo ve que son parecidos a el, no serán sus parejas más que las que acabo de mencionar. Será como si fueran sus hijos.

1-. Damian.

2-. Mara.

3-. Raven.

Damian y Raven serán pareja con forme vaya avanzando la historia espero les guste.

Naruto será una combinación ente Jaeson Tood y Roy Harper.

Espero la disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hagas para entretenerlos.

Por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

En lo profundo de la isla, se encontraba la estructura de un castillo, que a simple vista se pensaría que está desavitado…pero no lo estaba.

Dentro de el castillo se encontraba un hombre, de apariencia de unos 45 o 50 años, pero sus ojos mostraban la experiencia y sabiduría de alguien mayor de 500 años.

Que lo único que hacía era estar sentado en su trono, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando en quién podría ser digno de su siguiente sucesor, el que llevaría a una nueva era la liga.

-Maestro, discúlpeme que lo interrumpa, pero alguien acaba de entra en nuestro territorio-. Dijo un hombre, vestido de una forma algo extraña, portaba un arco y espada.

-¿Cómo dices?-. Pregunto el líder, desconcertado, molesto y sobretodo interesado.

-Así es señor, pero aún no sabemos nada de el-. Informó el hombre, todo lo que tenían sobre su invitado inesperado.

-Manden a un grupo de búsqueda, tráiganlo ante mi, lo quiero con vida, que mi hija Nyssa lidere la búsqueda-. Dijo el líder, dejando en claro sus órdenes.

-Como usted ordene señor-. Dijo el hombre, marchándose de la sala.

En la costa.

-(Muy bien, muy bien, tranquilo repasemos lo que acaba de suceder. Primero luche con los zoquetes, después impactamos nuestras técnicas, hubo alguna especie de distorsión dimensional, fui succionado por un portal donde conocí a la supuesta hermana de dios, me metió el brazo la maldita desgraciada y…después estás tú)-. Pensó Naruto, molesto sentado en la playa, observando su nueva Katana, agarrando la empuñadura, y activando su **Sharingan** con la cual pudo ver cómo su arma desprendía energía propia.

De pronto sintió, la percencia de varias personas ocultas entre los árboles, analizándolo cada uno de los movimientos que han hecho.

-Ahora, rodenlo-. Se escuchó, la voz de una mujer, para acto seguido Naruto verse completamente rodeado por más de 15 hombres armados y todos apuntándole a el.

-(No detectó nada de Chakra en ellos)-. Pensó Naruto, mirándolos discretamente, de forma neutral junto con su Katana en la mano.

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Nyssa al Ghul, hija de Ra's al Ghul, futura heredera de el trono, e venido aquí por que mi padre a solicitado tu precencia-. Dijo una chica, de cabello rojizo oscuro, llevaba puesto un traje de combate, junto con un velo y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello, llevaba un arco junto con una espada en su cintura.

-Mmmh, nunca he escuchado es nombre, pero si quieres llevarme…primero deberás atraparme, nunca me a gustado seguir las órdenes, a menos de que yo compruebe la fuerza de el que supuestamente es el lider, haya algo que tengamos en común, o simplemente este interesado en los susesos que me involucrén, me entretenga o puedan perjudicarme-. Dijo Naruto, apretando la empuñadura de su arma y logrando que la mujer que tenía en frente de ella se molestara.

-Como quieras, mis órdenes son de llevarte con vida…pero no se me ordenó el estado en el que deba llevarte ¡Vayan por el!-. Grito Nyssa, mandando a todos sus soldados, los cuales salieron corriendo a el forastero.

Naruto se lanzó contra sus captores, evadiendo con facilidad los golpes que le lanzaban, los movimientos de espada los detenía con gran facilidad, dejando que se creará una lluvia de chispas con la que terminaba la espada de el contrincante partida con facilidad, en cuanto a su Katana estaba en perfecta condiciones.

-(Cielos, realmente eres la mejor Katana que e portado en mi vida, tienes bastante poder y eso que ni siquiera e puesto fuerza. ¿Me pregunto qué otras cosas ocultas?)-. Pensó Naruto, fascinado al ver su nueva arma en acción, lográndolo sorprender de inmediato.

Al ver que sus hombres no estaban al nivel del forastero, Nyssa sacó su espada y se lanzó contra el en un combate propio.

-Veo que tienes algo de experiencia, pero estoy a un nivel muy diferente de el que ellos están-. Dijo Nyssa, lanzado una patada en el estomago.

-(¿Por qué todas las mujeres de este lugar les gusta golpearme en el estomago?)-. Pensó Naruto, reprimiendo el dolor.

-Oh lo siento, ¿acaso ese golpecito te dolió?-. Pregunto Nyssa, con burla al ver cómo su oponente se retorcía de dolor.

-Muy bien, la proxima persona ya sea hombre, mujer, ancianos o incluso un mocoso que me vuelva a golpear en el estomago, juro que le regresare el golpe-. Dijo Naruto, molesto dejando desconcertado a todos los presentes, ya que pensaron que se había vuelto loco.

Nyssa en vez de concentrarse en eso, siguió atacando con una combinación de puños, patadas, e incluso cortes.

Pero no lograba ni supiquiera entrar en contacto contra su oponente.

-Es cierto que eres más hábil que los otros, pero eso no quiere decir que estés a mi nivel-. Dijo Naruto, sonriendo para acto desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Acto seguido aparece frente a Nyssa, la cual la deja perpleja, dejando la Katana incrustada en el suelo, lanzándole un fuerte golpe que la lanzó al aire.

-La pelea termino hermosa, **Shishi Rendan (Combó del León)** -. Dijo Naruto, dando una ráfaga de golpes, lanzándola contra el suelo muy mal herida.

-Eres…un bastardo-. Dijo Nyssa, con unas costillas rotas.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima-. Dijo Naruto, algo arrogante, para acto seguido sentir un piquete en su nunca, logrando que su vista comenzará a distorsionarse, para acto seguido caer al suelo inconsciente.

-Supongo que no, podías manejarlo por ti mismo como siempre hermanita-. Dijo una mujer, con una pistola en su mano.

-¡Señorita Talia!-. Gritaron todos los guerreros, inclinándose ante la mujer.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Talia?-. Pregunto Nyssa, levantándose algo adolorida por la ráfaga de golpes que había recibido, pero no sabía que le dolía más ser derrotada por ese sujeto, o haber sido salvada por su hermana mayor.

-No es obvio, padre me mando a vigilar por si no podías manejar las cosas por tu cuenta, y al parecer tenía razón-. Dijo Talia, caminado a el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

-No necesitaba de tu ayuda, podía manejarlo yo misma-. Dijo Nyssa, mirándola con odio.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, es más estoy segura de que hubiera caído rendido a tus pies-. Dijo Talia, con sarcasmo arrastrando el cuerpo de Naruto como si fuera un costal de papas.

-No creo que tú lo hubieras podido derrotar-. Dijo Nyssa, sabiendo que el chicho tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que aparentaba,cuando lo vio luchar contra sus hombres, pudo observar la reacción que tenía su cuerpo, es como si por instinto supiera que hacer.

-Pero lo hice-. Dijo Talia, colocándose frente a Nyssa.

-Por la espalda-. Replicó su hermana.

-Pero lo hice-. Dijo Talia, lanzado con fuerza el cuerpo inconsciente de el prisionero al suelo.

-Por la espalda-. Dijo Nyssa, pegando su frente con la se Talia.

-Señoritas-. Hablo uno de los soldados, armándose de valor.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!-. Gritaron las hermanas, volteándolo a ver ambas con intenciones de asesinar.

-No creen, ¿qué tal vez deberíamos llevar al sospechoso ante su padre?-. Pregunto uno de los miembros, parándose frente a ellas.

-Bien, yo llevaré a el sospechoso, Nyssa tú te encargas de esa Katana extraña-. Dijo Talia, tomando el extremo del cuello al sospechoso, arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-Encárgate de esa extraña Katana-. Arremedo Nyssa, lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Sin que se diera cuenta Nyssa, uno de los soldados tomo el mango de la Katana haciendo que esta comenzará a emanar unas llamas negras que lograron calcinarlo por completo.

Sus compañeros se quedaron estáticos, ante lo que presenciaron y fue más aterrador cuando Nyssa agarro la Katana, sin recibir un daño.

15 minutos después.

-Huh, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó?-. Pregunto Naruto, comenzando a recobrar la conciencia.

-Veo que al fin despertaste-. Dijo el líder, sentado en su trono.

-No me digas, Ra's al ghul, supongo-. Dijo Naruto, mirando al hombre que estaba sentado como soberano.

-Así es, pero dime, ¿quien eres tu muchacho?-. Pregunto Ra's, de forma intimidante.

-Viejo, soy alguien que no se intimida tan sencillo-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa de forma desafiante.

Tras esa respuesta, tan atrevida, Ra's mando a uno de sus subordinados, sin saber que el no observaría el resultado, que el estaba esperando presenciar.

-Suspiró, de acuerdo si así lo quieres, hagámoslo-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose de el suelo de forma ágil.

El subordinado, desenfundó su espada, preparado para arrebatarle la vida a Naruto.

Cuando de pronto, la espada fue bloqueada con la cadena de las esposas, logrando detener el ataque sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Cielos, realmente tus subordinados son patéticos-. Dijo Naruto, moviendo la cadena audazmente, arrebatándole la espada a su atacante, pasándola a su mano, logrando mostrar sus habilidades en el arte de la espada, haciéndole unos cortes profundos en sus extremidades causándole un dolor agobiante.

Ra's al ghul, tras ver esa mirada despiadada en el chico, se levantó de su asiento, camino lentamente hasta a estar frente a frente.

-Excelentes movimientos, fluidos, concretos y firmes, realmente tienes maestría con las armas chico-. Dijo Ra's, aplaudiendo por la demostración que acaba de presenciar.

Naruto aprovechando que aún tenía el arma, lanzó la espada en el aire con fuerza y precisión, extendiendo sus esposas frente a la cabeza de el demonio que lo miraba de forma curiosa.

Cuando de pronto, la espada bajo y corto la cadena, liberándolo y atrapando justo a tiempo la espada, antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué no lo asesinaste?-. Pregunto Ra's, viendo cómo su subordinado, se retorcía de dolor.

-No ahí razón, simplemente lo deje inmóvil, para que no intentara alguna estupidez ,pero si lo quisiera ver que sufriera, créeme lo hubiera echo mejor-. Dijo Naruto, entregándole la espada.

La cabeza de el demonio tomo el arma, para momentos después terminar con la vida de su subordinado.

Esta acción hizo que el chicho, le interesara aún más, ya que al ver ese acto de frialdad, no vio ninguna señal de debilidad.

-Veo en tus ojos los de un asesino, supongo que ya le has quitado la vida a alguien antes-. Dijo Ra's, observando el filo de la espada.

-Más de las que te imaginas-. Dijo Naruto, abriendo los grilletes que tenían sus muñecas.

De pronto Naruto siente, dos puntas de espadas en su cuerpo.

-Supongo que ya tuviste el placer de conocer a mis hijas-. Dijo Ra's, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Así es, una es hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo-. Dijo Naruto, mirando a el demonio con me día sonrisa.

Talia pensaba que el se estaba refiriendo a ella, logrando que una sonrisa arrogante apareciera en su rostro.

Nyssa por su parte, rodó los ojos harta de escuchar a las personas como adulaban a su hermana.

-Si lo sé, es la mejor guerrera que tengo-. Dijo Ra's, satisfecho de el halago que le dieron a su hija.

-En cambio, la otra es un ser patético despreciable, pero útil, ya que si no hubiera dejado que me atacará por la espalda con esa cosa…jamás te hubiera encontrado-. Dijo Naruto, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, Ra's por su plan, Talia por que la había detectado desde el comienzo y Nyssa por que el cumplido no era para su hermana, si no para ella.

-¿Quieres decir que planeaste esto desde el principio?-. Pregunto el demonio.

-Así es, por cierto hermosa, tienes algo que me pertenece-. Dijo Naruto, con media sonrisa, observando a Nyssa, la cual llevaba enfundada su Katana, en la espalda.

Sin tiempo que perder, tanto Talia como su padre, apretaron las espadas listos para atravesar el cuerpo de el muchacho, pero no había nada, tan solo una cortina de polvo.

-(¿A dónde rayos se fue?)-. Pensó Ra's, mirando alrededor de su entorno tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le dijese el paradero de el muchacho.

-(Maldito, me utilizó el bastardo)-. Pensó Talia, buscándolo con la vista.

-(Lo sabía, es más hábil de lo que aparentaba)-. Pensó Nyssa, sonriendo de que tenía razón, acerca de las habilidades de Naruto.

-Realmente, son muy descuidados y se hacen llamar asesinos…patético-. Dijo Naruto, desde el techo parado de cabeza, junto con su Katana ya en su poder.

Al ver en donde se encontraba, la familia entera volteó hacia el techo creyendo que estaban alucinando, ya que era imposible lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cómo estás haciendo eso?-. Pregunto Nyssa, siendo la primera en salir de el shock, y algo interesada en esa habilidad.

-¿Esto? Es algo, que nos enseñan hacer desde que somos niños-. Dijo Naruto, dejando de dirigir el Chakra a sus pies, despegándose de el techo y cayendo a metros de distancia de la familia.

-¿Quieres decir que ahí más gente como tú, usando ese tipo de habilidades?-. Pregunto Ra's, sumamente interesado en que estaba diciendo el chico.

-Si y no-. Dijo Naruto, dejando confundidos a los presentes por esa respuesta.

Antes de que pudieran seguir su conversación, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe revelando a un niño y una niña de unos 7 años.

Ambos tenían el cabello negro, aún que la niña tenía unos mechones rojos.

-¡Abuelo, dile a esta tarada que es mi turno de que me entrenes!-. Grito el niño, de forma fastidiosa.

-¡Tia, puedes decirle a el bruto de tu hijo, que el tuvo la última cesión de entrenamiento!-. Grito la niña, enojada.

-¿Tus hijos?-. Pregunto Naruto, a Nyssa señalando a los mocosos que acababan de entrar.

-Por dios no…solo la niña-. Dijo Nyssa, desviando la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Y quién es el idiota, que lleva ropa como si hubiese ido a la guerra?-. Pregunto el chico, señalando Naruto.

-Veo que tu hija, al menos si es educada-. Dijo Naruto, que la niña, lo observaba de forma curiosa.

A el niño, no le agradó el comentario que había hecho sobre el, así que desenvainó una espada que tenía junto a el, listo para asesinarlo.

-No sé quién eres, pero no permito que nadie se burle de mí, soy el nieto de Ra's al ghul y me debes de respetar-. Dijo el niño, corriendo listo para asesinarlo.

 _ **Clanck**_.

Se escuchó el impacto de espadas chocando entre ellas, el niño colocando toda la presión con dos brazos y Naruto deteniendo el ataque con un solo brazo.

-Niño, deja que te diga algo, según tengo entendido, el respeto se gana, el título le pertenece a tu abuelo, no a ti, si quieres que alguien te respete y se sienta orgulloso de ti, haz tu propio camino, no debes seguir los pasos de alguien más para tener su aprobación, además con lo que acabo de ver, el no es un demonio, no, es solo un patético humano que no ha visto o luchado contra los demonios-. Dijo Naruto, activando su **Sharingan** , metiendo a todos los que estaban en la habitación en un **Genjutsu** mostrándoles la primera batalla que tuvieron el y su hermano en el valle del fin.

Los niños, quedaron anonadados, por el simple hecho de las técnicas, caminatas sobre el agua, movimientos de pelea…era algo que ellos jamás habían visto en toda su vida.

Ver a el pelirrojo, moverse a como se multiplicaba y golpeaba miles de veces a la versión joven de el muchacho que estaba frente a ellos.

-Esto para que vean, es de donde yo vengo, ahí hasta un niño los hubiera podido derrotar, con dificultad pero estoy seguro que hasta el idiota de Menma podría ganar-. Dijo Naruto, liberándolos de la ilusión en la que los había metido, para siguiente acto golpear fuertemente el abdomen de el niño, lanzado en el aire para que fuera atrapado por su abuelo.

Naruto había aprovechado la oportunidad, para entrar en los recuerdos de todos y sacar la información de este mundo en el que se encontraba.

-(Huh, este mundo si que es diferente)-. Pensó Naruto, algo confuso por el que acaba de llegar.

Tras haber terminado la lección, Naruto había decidió marcharse de el castillo.

-Fueron realmente útiles, pero ahora ya debo irme-. Dijo Naruto, corriendo a una ventana de cristal.

Nyssa sin perder el tiempo salto por donde había escapado Naruto.

-¡Espera mamá, yo también voy!-. Grito la niña, corriendo detrás de su madre.

-Abuelo, ¿crees que lo que nos mostró es cierto?-. Pregunto el niño, mirando a los adultos que estaban en su habitación.

-No tengo idea, pero si lo que nos mostró es real debemos hacer que se una a nosotros cuanto antes-. Dijo Ra's, haciendo un movimiento de mano y mandando a todos sus subordinados de casería.

-Padre, sugiero que también vayamos nosotros-. Dijo Talia, mirando a la cabeza de el demonio.

El demonio no respondió, si no que solo camino a la ventana rota y salto a la selva.

Con Naruto.

-(De acuerdo, ya sé dónde estoy ahora la pregunta es, ¿adonde voy ahora)-. Pensó Naruto, mirando como el solo comenzaba a meterse.

De pronto escuchó las pisadas de una persona que estaba atrás de el.

Naruto al ver que era la niña, de antes decidió que no había razón para huir, así que dejó de correr terminado en una de las ramas de un gran árbol.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido?-. Dijo la niña, buscando el paradero de Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Pregunto Naruto, apareciendo justamente detrás de ella.

La niña, por impulso se giró rápidamente y salto para lanzarle un comobo de golpes que fueron evadidos fácilmente y neutralizados, logrando hacerle una llave que la inmovilizó.

-Te lo volveré a repetir una sola vez, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Pregunto Naruto, con un tono frío, aplicando un poco más de fuerza a la llave haciendo que la niña, soltara un pequeño, grito de dolor.

-Solo quiero hablar, mi nombre es Mara Al Ghul-. Dijo la niña, con una leve mueca.

Tras ver que la niña, no representaba ningún mal, Naruto la liberó.

-Gracias,¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunto Mara, con curiosidad.

-Me llamó Naruto-. Dijo Naruto, sentándose en el césped y reclinado su espalda contra un árbol.

-Me preguntaba, ¿podrías entrenarme?-. Pregunto Mara, mirándolo con unos ojos de súplica.

-Lo siento niña, pero no-. Dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos para tratar de conseguir una pequeña siesta.

-¿Por qué no?-. Pregunto Mara, con los cachetes inflados.

-No puedo enseñarte, por que tú no puedes hacer lo que yo hago-. Dijo Naruto, abriendo, su ojo derecho de forma aburrida.

-¿Qué es lo que se necesita para que me entrenes?-. Pregunto Mara, aún sin dejar de insistir.

-Tendría que, pasarte de mi Chakra a tu cuerpo, para que así tu ADN se vuelva como el mío, y así logra abrir tus núcleos de Chakra-. Dijo Naruto, para volver a cerrar su ojo.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?-. Pregunto Mara.

-Si pero no quiero-. Dijo Naruto, girándose a un lado para que lo dejara dormir más a gusto.

-¿Por qué no?-. Pregunto Mara, comenzando a desesperarse al ver la actitud que tenía Naruto.

-Digamos que si lo hiciera, automáticamente te volverías algo así como mi hija-. Dijo Naruto, levantándose rápidamente para evadir una flecha que iba dirigida a el.

-¿Hablas en serio?-. Pregunto Mara, sintiendo una sensación cálida.

-Si, a decir verdad sería algo agotador, además no creo que tu quieras estar emparentada conmigo-. Dijo Naruto, subiendo una cantidad de Chakra trazando los últimos sellos de mano.

De pronto todos los asesinos corrían hacia ellos.

- **Katon gouka mekkyaku (Gran aniquilación de fuego)** -. Dijo Naruto, soltando un gran aliento de fuego, asesinando por a todos los asesinó que iban a el.

Mara al ver la demostración que hizo en su poder, quedó maravillada, era algo que no podía hacer, pero tenía la oportunidad de obtener ese poder si lograba convencer a Naruto de que hiciera el transplante de Chakra y así también conseguir una familia, no es que no quisiera a su madre…pero le atraía el hecho de poder tener un padre que se preocupe por ella, salir de la isla y poder tener una vida normal.

-Esto acaba aquí muchacho-. Dijo Ra's, rodeándolo con un ejército de sus asesinos listo para atraparlo.

-Supongo que quieres una demostración, lo que realmente podría hacer un verdadero demonio-. Dijo Naruto, volviendo a activar el **Sharingan** , para momentos después ver cómo todos los soldados se lanzaban a el.

Mirando a cada uno de ellos corrió al ejército, lanzando golpes patadas, esquivando los ataques desde la espalda, estocadas, atrapaba las flechas y las usaba para encajarla sobre el enemigo más cercano.

Presenciar los movimientos que Naruto estaba haciendo, logró que el niño, lo mirara interesado, en cambio Mara tenía otros pensamientos.

-(Quizás no pueda enseñarme eso de el Chakra, pero luchar así claro que puede, se está enfrentando a un ejército el solo, llevaba la delantera y no se le nota cansancio)-. Pensó Mara, por el estilo de pelea de Naruto.

Finalmente el último hombre había caído, alguno seguían vivos, otros inconsciente y unos 3 o tal vez 4 habían fallecido.

Todos estaban estáticos, los pocos hombres que quedaban estaban asustados y habían retrocedido, junto con la familia Al Ghul.

-Bien, fue divertido, pero ya es tiempo de irme-. Dijo Naruto, mordiéndose su pulgar y trazando una especie de sello, con velocidad.

La cabeza de el demonio, quería detenerlo, pero sus hombres estaban en muy malas condiciones, y el muchacho no parecía estar cansado, lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora es dejar que se marche ya habrá otra oportunidad de hablar con el en el futuro.

- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)** -. Dijo Naruto, golpeando el suelo con su mano, revelando a Garuda, su halcón, sin más que perder el tiempo Naruto saltó sobre su invocación y desapareció por los aires.

-Al final se fue-. Dijo Nyssa, con pesadez.

-Si…un momento, ¿Dónde están los niños?-. Preguntó Talia, al ver que su hijo y sobrina ya no estaban.

Los estuvieron buscando con la mirada, sin ningún rastro hasta que.

-Aguarda, ¿ No creerás que?-. Preguntaron ambas madres, asustadas observando a lo lejos el halcón desaparecer.

Con Naruto.

-Cielos, eso realmente fue agotador-. Dijo Naruto, recostándose sobre el lomo de su invocación.

-¿A donde vamos?-. Pregunto Mara, subiendo de una de las patas de Garuda.

-Quiero que me entrenes-. Dijo el niño, subiendo de el otro lado de la pata de Garuda, mirando de forma molesta a Naruto.

-¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?!-. Grito Naruto, al ver que se había traído a los mocosos de la isla con él.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos, espero sigan apoyando la historia con sus comentarios.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los Reviws.

Reviws.

 **Xirons20** : Hola amigo, no nesesariamemte, Shida y Naomi tienen el Chakra de Kurama, Menma tiene el alma, pero para que puedan manifestarlo los tres deben de juntar su Chakra en si, las chicas tienen un poco de el alma de Ashura, pero la encarnación que está más cerca con el es Menma, aún no estoy seguro si ponerle nuevas habilidades a Naruto, espero hayas disfrutado de el capítulo saludos.

 **El Vagabundo** : Hola amigo, me alegra que te gustara aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo que lo disfrutes saludos.

 **KuroNanashi** : Hola amigo, me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo, desde hace tiempo ya tenía planeado hacer esta historia, pero de una forma diferente, espero disfrutes el capítulo saludos.

 **loko89772** : Hola amigo, gracias aquí está la continuación disfrútalo saludos.

 **Guest** : Hola amigo, aquí está el siguiente gracias por el apoyo saludos.

: Hola amigo, aquí está la actualización disfrútala saludos.

 **bladetir** : Hola amigo, me alegra que apoyes la historia aquí está un nuevo cap disfrútalo.

 **Guest** : Aquí está la continuación, disfrútalo .

 **CCSakuraforever** : Hola amigo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo me alegra que te guste, Naruto de Superhéroe será más bien como un anti-héroe es la combinación de Red Hood y Arsenal, tendrá alguno amigos villanos también ya que es un nuevo comienzo para el saludos.

 **Pablo senju** : Hola amigo, aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste saludos.

Me despido chicos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Si eres nuevo deja tu comentario, sigue la historia si te gusto para recibir notificación de la actualización.

Pásense a leer mis otras historias muchos saludos a todos ustedes.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Se ve a un Halcón volando con destreza, frenéticamente tratando de zafarse a los polizones que se había llevado sin que el habría querido.

-¡Bájense ahora mismo de Garuda, regresen con sus madres locas y ese vejete que se auto proclamó demonio pero no es más que un patético humano inmortal!-. Grito Naruto, molesto jalando con gran fuerza las piernas de los niños para que lograran soltarse y así poderlos lanzar lo más lejos posible.

-No, no me iré estoy segura de que podré ser más fuerte si tú me llegas a entrenar, además si lo que dices es verdad y vienes de otro mundo necesitarás un guía alguien que te muestre como puedas pasar desapercibido sin tener que llamar la atención-. Dijo Mara, agarrandose con fuerza de una de las piernas de Naruto, lo cual demostraba ante todo que ella tenía determinación y no se irá.

Garuda al escuchar lo que dijo la niña pensó que ella tenía un punto, es decir su maestro podía ser fuerte y pasar desapercibido por un tiempo pero un descuido y el podría meterse en grabes problemas este mundo es diferente cualquier cosa aquí podría pasar.

Naruto pudo sentir como su invocación se volteaba a verlo, logrando ver que el estaba de acuerdo con la chica.

-Además no creo que tú seas tan inteligente como para pasar desapercibido-. Dijo el chico, logró que molestara a Naruto.

-Mira mocoso, aquí solo ahí un vote salvavidas para una nueva vida tu prima aquí me está haciendo una oferta que aún que me cueste admitirlo es verdad en cambio tú no has hecho nada más que estar exigiendo y criticándome recuerda que yo soy el que tiene un pájaro que nos está llevando a no sé dónde pero de algo estoy seguro, podría lanzarte de el seguir volando y el no te atraparía ni yo sentiría arrepentimiento-. Dijo Naruto, mostrando su **Sharingan** activo haciendo que chico se quedase mudo.

-(Jejejejeje finalmente alguien que lo pone en su lugar al mimado)-. Pensó Mara, feliz por cómo habían tratado a su primo.

-Garuda bajemos en esa montaña, acamparemos ahí-. Dijo Naruto, descansando sobre el lomo de su Halcón, para así tratar de calmar un poco sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la montaña Naruto esperaba que Garuda se desvaneciera y volviese al mundo de las invocaciones pero en lugar de eso, la cortina de humo que hizo se desvaneció causándole una gran sorpresa.

-¿Garuda eres tú?-. Pregunto Naruto, algo desconcertado al ver que su invocación se había vuelto del tamaño de un Halcón común y corriente.

Tras escuchar su nombre Garuda voló hasta el hombro de su dueño y descendió de el de forma delicada.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mascota? Ahora párese más pequeña que una gallina-. Dijo el chico, mirándo a el Halcón que por ese comentario se lanzó a picotazos contra el chico insolente.

-(¿Por qué razón Gadrua no volvió a el mundo de las invocaciones y en lugar de eso se encogió de tamaño? Esto no tiene sentido)-. Pensó Naruto, al ver los nuevos susesos que estaban pasando en este mundo.

-Idiota deja de molestarlo, el fue quien nos estuvo llevando en su lomo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo no necesita que lo estés molestando-. Dijo Mara, avientandole una piedra a su primo que si no hubiera estado tan distraído se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba apunto de caer en un acantilado.

-(No llevo ni un solo día en este mundo y ya me e vuelto niñero de este par de mocosos)-. Pensó Naruto, agarrando su Katana con agilidad y alejando al niño de el acantilado.

-Suspiró, escuchen como parece que todos estamos en las misamas condiciones no habrá de otra, vendrán conmigo-. Dijo Naruto, guardando su espada y mirando a ambos niños que lo miraban de forma distinta. Por un lado Mara estaba realmente feliz de que finalmente aceptara y el chico, desviando su mirada a otro lado pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero eso sí, habrá reglas yo estoy a cargo, se comportarán y ya déjense de estupideces y si yo en algún momento tendría que irme Gadura estaría a cargo de ustedes-. Dijo Naruto, señalando al Halcón que al escuchar eso inflo el pecho de orgullo al saber que tendría una posición más alta que los niños.

-¿Nos dejaras al cuidado de tu mascota?-. Pregunto el chico, señalando a Gadura que solo le estaba lanzando ojos amenazantes.

-Le tengo más confianza a el que a las inútiles de mis hermanas y al imbecil de mi hermano, así que si el es el que estaría a cargo cuando yo no este-. Dijo Naruto, caminando a uno de los árboles y recargándose sobre el dispuesto a dormir.

-¿Y que ahí de nosotros donde dormiremos?-. Pregunto Mara, mirando dudosa el bosque.

-Tienen un árbol háganlo lo que creerán que le sea más cómodo-. Dijo Naruto, sin abrir los ojos.

- **Aúúú** -. Sé escucharon los aullidos de lobos salvajes.

Unas Horas más tarde.

Naruto despertó con algo de molestia en sus muñecas, junto con el niño que no soporta, Garuda en una jaula y una enorme puerta de hierro.

-Veo que ya despertaste ahora la pregunta del millón ¿En dónde rayos estamos y donde está mi prima tarada?-. Pregunto el niño, mirando molesto y tratando de zafarse de los grilletes.

-(Podría alguna vez despierta en el mismo lugar por una vez)-. Pensó Naruto, con los ojos cerrados pero con gran fuerza rompió con facilidad los grilletes y se paró de el suelo.

-Está bien, ahora ahí que largarnos de aquí-. Dijo Naruto, rompiendo la jaula de Garuda, y después liberando a el niño.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunto el niño, sobándose un poco las muñecas por los grilletes.

-A patearle el trasero a los idiotas que debieron pensarlo dos veces antes de meterse conmigo-. Dijo Naruto, pateando con fuerza la puerta de hierro pero no sucedió nada.

-Parece que no le hiciste ningún solo rasguño-. Dijo el niño, con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto ahora si estaba molesto, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de estupidas bromas.

Se alejó un poco de la puerta y con el vuelo que consiguió lanzó una potente patada que logró sacarla volando con gran facilidad.

-En marcha-. Fue lo único que dijo Naruto, dejando salir un poco de el Aura de su poder logrando mostrar que realmente estaba furioso.

 **Con Mara.**

-¡Malditas suéltenme en este instante!-. Grito Mara, furiosa al ser llevada sobre un caballo atada de manos.

Sus captores eran todas mujeres, llevaban puestas una ropa un tanto antigua y sus armas le recordaban un poco a la de los asesino, salvo que estas eran un poco diferentes.

-¡Silencio! Te llevaremos con nuestra reina seguro tendrá preguntas que quiere hacerte-. Dijo una de las mujeres, sin despegar la vista y galopeando con gran velocidad.

-¡¿Dónde están mis amigo?!-. Grito Mara, preocupada por su primo, jamás lo admitirá pero estaba segura de que si estaba con Naruto estaría bien.

 **Con los muchachos.**

-(¿Dónde estas…dónde estás?)-. Pensó Naruto, con sus ojos cerrados tratando de poder sentir la energía de su espada.

Si Amara forjó la espada sacándola de el eso significa que de alguna forma tenía una conexión o alguna clase de vínculo.

De pronto se sintió una presencia oscura con emociones negativas: Odio, Venganza, Muerte y Guerra.

-Oye muchacho, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunto una voz ronca.

-No tenemos tiempo, ahí que salir de aquí-. Dijo el niño, algo histérico algo para ocio de que sus captores se dieran cuenta de que ya habían escapado.

-Yo conozco la forma de salir de aquí, puedo ayudarlo si ustedes me ayudan primero-. Dijo la voz ronca misteriosa encerrada del otro lado de la celda.

Naruto podía sentir como había algo más de el que no se debía confiar en lo que estaba diciendo.

-En marcha-. Fue lo único que dijo Naruto, dandole la espalda a ese sujeto.

No pelearía con ese tipo, quería pasar desapercibido y eso es lo que haría pero si el realmente llega a salir y hacer algo en lo que lo afecte lo asesinaria de una forma dolorosa.

Escabulléndose con sigilo hasta la puerta pudieron ver a una mujer leyendo algunos libros y otra que venía llegando.

-Al parecer será el cambio de turno…¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-. Pregunto el niño, analizando la situación y esperando órdenes.

-Nesecitamos a una de ellas para conocer el entorno y antes de que preguntes no, no asesinaremos a nadie-. Dijo Naruto, preparándose para el contraataque.

-¿Y que es lo que haremos entonces?-. Pregunto el niño, con la ceja alzada al no comprender lo que decía.

-En realidad nosotros no haremos absolutamente nada, Garuda será el lo haga-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de forma sigilosa.

El Halcón aleteo de forma rápida y colocándose frente a las vigilantes para segundos después canalizar **Chakra** y generando fuertes ráfagas de aire golpeándolas contra los muros.

-¡O por favor…¿El pajarraco también puede usar habilidades?!-. Grito el niño, no tragándose el echo de que la mascota de Naruto pudiera hacer esas cosas.

-Buen trabajo amigo, eso es hacerlo con discreción-. Dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa sobre la forma en que lo hizo su invocación.

Tras ignorar los reclamos del niño, Naruto tomó a una de las guardias con discreción marchándose de el calabozo.

A una distancia lejana del calabozo se lograban ver una especie de pirámides a lo lejos con una cascada.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos? La ciudad queda hacia allá-. Dijo el niño, frenándose en seco.

-Lo sé, pero esta tipa…ahí algo en ella que no me gusta, y ese sujeto en pricion tiene algo que ver…Mara puede esperar-. Dijo Naruto, colocando a la mujer en un árbol, para segundos después atarla con alambre de Shurikens.

Al escuchar esa declaración el niño, se molesto Mara podría estar en problemas y a el le importaba más su pricionera que ir a rescatarla.

-¡Ella es de mi familia no soy como tú, quizás a ti no te importan los vínculos pero yo no dejó a mis seres queridos de lado!-. Grito el niño, molesto corriendo a la ciudad en busca de su prima.

-(Se parece tanto a ti…Menma)-. Pensó Naruto, dibujansele una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su hermano.

Garuda miró algo dudoso lo que haría su dueño.

-Busca a Mara…de forma discreta, no te expongas a menos de que sea obligatorio iré tan rápido como termine-. Dijo Naruto, sin despejar la vista de la chica.

Sin más que decir su Halcon desplegó sus alas.

-Huuh-. Se escuchó el quejido doloroso de la mujer despertando.

-Parece que despertaste-. Dijo Naruto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Eres uno de los que tienen prohibido estar aquí-. Dijo la mujer, tratando de levantarse, para liberase.

-No te desataras tan fácil, además se que trataste de liberar a ese tipo-. Dijo Naruto, de brazos cruzados, logrando causar una reacción de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es qué?-. Pregunto algo alterada.

-Se cuando alguien está apunto de traicionar-. Fue lo único que dijo Naruto, dejando fuera de vista sus ojos.

-No lo entenderías, está vida no se la merece nadie-. Dijo cerrando sus ojos y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas de su sufrimiento.

 **Con el niño.**

-(Si quiero saber como moverme por aquí, necesito de alguien que conozca el lugar)-. Pensó el niño, corriendo de forma discreta, la liga de asesinos lo había preparado para situaciones como estas quizás su entrenamiento aún no estaba completo, pero sabía quién podría ayudarlo aunque no estaba seguro si era de confianza.

Discretamente observó la celda de el sujeto que Naruto le había prohibido acercarse a el, ese tipo no era alguien de confianza pero…¿Realmente tenía una forma de salir de este lugar?

-Huh…¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?-. Pregunto la chica, algo confundía.

El niño al ver que la chica había despertado se puso rígido y listo para la batalla.

-¿Dónde está Persephone?-. Pregunto la chica, buscando a su amiga.

-¿Quién?-. Pregunto el niño, con una ceja alzada molesto.

-Mi amiga, Persephone-. Dijo la chica, preocupada y dándose cuenta de que el niño había escapado de la celda.

Discretamente la chica caminaba en busca de alguna arma para contener al niño.

-No quiero pelear…solo estoy buscando a Mara es mi prima-. Dijo el niño, levantando sus brazos de forma tranquila.

-¿Dónde está el otro sujeto?-. Pregunto la chica, algo dudosa.

-Detuvo a tu amiga de que te asesinara-. Dijo el niño, con honestidad para segundos después agacharse de forma rápida al ver que no le había gustado la respuesta que le había dado.

-¡Mientes, estás mintiendo Persephone jamás haría algo así-. Grito la chica, lanzando golpes ciegamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ganaría mintiéndote? Solo quiero que me digas dónde está mi prima-. Dijo el niño, deteniendo el arma con sus manos.

La chica sorprendida por lo que el chico hizo duda un poco, logrando darle la oportunidad al niño de desarmarla y acorralarla contra una pared.

 **Con Mara.**

-Mi reina aquí está la mujer que había sido capturada por el hombre misterioso-. Dijo una de las mujeres que habían secuestrado a Mara, lanzándola amarrada.

-Auch, oye no tenías que lanzarme de esa forma-. Dijo Mara, algo molesta y con una leve mueca de dolor.

-¡Silencio, está frente a nuestra reina se respetuosa!-. Dijo una mujer de cabellera pelirroja, dandole una bofetada a Mara.

-¡Artemisa ya es suficiente!-. Grito una mujer, que llevaba puesta ropa distinta y estaba sentada en su trono, mirando de forma desaprovaroira a la mujer.

Dirijo su mirada a la niña pensando que estaba llorando por ese golpe pero quedo con gran impresión no sólo de ella si no todas las mujeres que estaban presentes al ver que no estaba llorando, en cambio soltó una pequeña risa y escupió un poco de sangre que le salía de la boca.

-¿Cres que me importa? No escape de Nanda Parbat para terminar siendo capturada por unas mujeres locas-. Dijo Mara, molesta mordiendo las sogas para liberarse.

La reina al escuchar ese nombre retrocedió un poco con algo de temor.

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos de las guerras.

Al ver como una de sus hermana estaba caminado junto a un niño, que estaba esposado.

-¡Damian/Mara!-. Gritaron ambos primos, al ver que se encontraban en buen estado dándose un pequeño abrazo.

-Alexa, espero que tengas un explicación para esto-. Dijo la mujer, sentándose en su trono.

-Mi reina, el intruso dijo que si lo traía con su prima nos diría donde se encuentra Persephone-. Dijo Alexa, algo dudosa de lo que le había dicho Damian.

 **Con Naruto.**

-Y esa era la razón por la cual haría lo que fuera por él, para así lograr tener una familia-. Dijo Persephone, derramando unas lagrimas de sufrimiento.

-Lo que quieres de el no lo obtendrás, solo te está utilizando, te manipula atara vez de lo que más quieres-. Dijo Naruto, sentado en la sima del árbol viendo el horizonte en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Hablas de esto como si ya lo hubieras vivido -. Dijo Persephone, más tranquila y escuchando un gran suspiro.

-Tengo un oscuro pasado, hice muchas cosas de las cuales algunas jamás podré enmendar y debo cargar ese peso por el resto de mi vida…sólo toma el consejo de alguien que sabe lo que te espera, es decir si realmente quieres correr el riesgo son tus desdiciéndose-. Dijo Naruto, liberándola de el alambre y comenzando a caminar rumbo a donde estaban los niños.

Persephone se quedo ahí viendo como le daba la oportunidad de marcharse, ya sea seguro con su vida hablar con la reina y buscar una solución o simplemente ignorar el consejo e ir a liberar a Ares de su prision.

15 minutos después.

Naruto llegó hasta estar frente a la reina de lo que Persephone le había dicho como Amazonas, la isla de las mujeres donde está oculta para el mundo y el sexo masculino tiene prohibido pisar dichas tierras.

-(Ahora entiendo por qué nosotros habíamos despertado en el calabozo sin Mara)-. Pensó Naruto, más relajado.

 **Dimensión: Limbo.**

Amara estaba flotando de aburrimiento está deprimida de no poder salir de su prision por el estupido selló que su hermano había fabricado, aún que quizás no tendrá que estar aquí por mucho más tiempo.

Solo tendía que esperar un poco más.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades desde que Naruto había sido atraído a su "Paraíso" y salido de el, Amara notó que aún que el había abandonado su mundo ella aún podía observar ese mundo tan diferente y a la vez curioso para de que el habia crecido logrando que ella pudiese entrar de forma espíritu sin que nadie pudiera verla.

El tiempo al parecer transcurría de forma más lenta en el.

Vio como el viejo que les había otorgado el poder a Naruto y su hermano estaba desapareciendo y junto con él todas las personas que habían sido revividas para esa guerras.

El sueño en el que habían sido sometidos la mayoría de los seres vivos estaba desapareciendo, liberándolos de la hermosa ilusión que esperaban.

Las criaturas gigantes victoreaban su libertad y el hermano menor de Naruto llenaba la empuñadura de su vieja Katana como un tesoro aferrándose a ella como si estuviera guardándosela a su legítimo dueño.

Cuando de pronto sintió una inmensa energía oscura.

- **Tú no eres de aquí, no nos gustan los entrometidos** -. Dijo una voz profunda, mostrando la silueta de una persona extendiendo su mano rodeada de electricidad.

-(¿Qué es eso?)-. Pensó Amara, antes ser electrocutada y su conciencia ser lanzada bruscamente de vuelta a su cuerpo en el limbo.

Y eso es todo por ahora chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos, espero sigan apoyando la historia con sus comentarios.

Si eres nuevo deja tu comentario, síguela para que te llegue notificación de la próxima actualización.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los Reviws.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, los niños los tomará bajo su tutela habrá veces en las que el se tenga que marchar así qué tal vez dejará a algún clon o alguien cuando el deba de salir o irse durante un tiempo, en cuanto a su nombre será Red Hood.

 **Xirons20:** Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de el capítulo saludos.

 **Bladetri:** Gracias muchos saludos.

 **KuroNanashi:** Aún no estoy seguro si haré una transfusión los entrenará en el Taijustu, va algo rápido la,historia por que como es mi primera en Anime/Manga y Cómics se me hace un poco difícil solo deja que me vaya adaptando un poco más para establecer mejor la historia aún quedan muchos arcos e ideas que tengo así solo el tiempo poco a poco la historia se ira acoplando.

 **Brolyvanhellsin:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia gracias por tu apoyo, en las historias pones ciertos puntos por que tenemos planes par hacer algo. Espero y que tus historias salgan adelante espero en algún momento poder leerla si es que aún no la publicas muchos saludos.

 **Guest:** Eso será un poco más adelante en la historia no puedo rebelar esa pregunta aún.

 **PinkiNeko09:** Me alegra saludos.

 **Terminator:** Yo les hago caso a todos mis lectores El Guerrero Supremo seguirá adelante solo necesito tiempo e inspiración.

 **HOREB** **15:** Me alegra que tenga tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes el capítulo, saludos.

Estoy devuelta señores tratare de que las historias continúen tuve momentos difíciles pero al parecer ya estoy regresando solo necesito volver a retomar el ritmo espero que no hayan perdido sus esperanzas y se hayan olvidado de mis historias saludos a todos.

Espero que tenga apoyos en las historias.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.

Naruto estaba caminado por las calles de Temiscira, algunas amazonas murmuraban al ver al muchacho con gran terror.

En cambio el observó el cielo en donde podía ver a Garuda volar en círculos indicando el paradero de donde se encontraban los niños.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir al igual que un gran ardor sobre sus ojos, a tal punto en el cual pensó que estaba comenzando a tener alucinaciones ya que al ver a una distancia algo larga observó como Hagoromo y su hijo mayor Indra estaban viéndolo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que algunas mujeres pasaron bloqueándole la vista por unos cuantos segundos y después ya no había nadie y con ellas sus ancestros habían desaparecido.

-(¿Qué demonios fue eso?)-. Pensó Naruto, aún confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar hace apenas unos momentos.

Tratando de ignorar eso por ahora, retomó la caminata hasta estar frente a la reina de las amazonas junto con su escolta y los niños esposados.

-Supongo que tú eres el encargado de estos niños-. Dijo la reina, de forma amable al ver que Naruto llevaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y llevaba una cara despreocupada.

-Por desgracia si ellos vienen conmigo, al igual que el dueño de una Katana oscura que me fue arrebatada es mi propiedad así que será mejor que me la devuelvan-. Dijo Naruto, sin ninguna formalidad algo que hizo que la mayoría de las guerras fruncieran el ceño por cómo se dirigía a su amada reina.

-¿Katana? No tenías ninguna arma cuando los encontramos, y más vale que le hables a la reina con algo más de respeto-. Dijo una de las amazonas, levantando su arco y disparando una flecha directo al corazón de Naruto.

Mara al ver eso pensó que Naruto haría alguna de sus habilidades o atraparía la flecha de forma sencilla.

En cambio Garuda descendió con astucia atrapando la flecha y descendiendo sobre su hombro.

-Bajen sus armas, no querrán iniciar una guerra en contra de mi, en serio lo último que quisieran sería provocarme, así que nos dejan ir, no intentan algo estupido yo prometo que no los asesinó y cada quien por su lado-. Dijo Naruto, tratando de permanecer calmado pero por dentro apenas y podía mantenerse despierto o en pie.

Las amazonas estaban al tanto de cualquier movimiento brusco que el muchacho pensara en hacer lo asesinarían.

-( **Deja que yo me ocupe de esto será más fácil** )-. Escuchó la voz de Hagoromo, sonado de eco en su cabeza.

-( **¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?, Tú ya estás muerto, además no soy alguien que comparte bien…en especial si eso se trata de mi espacio personal así que lárgate** )-. Pensó Naruto, sumamente molesto elevando su **Chakra** a un gran nivel, logrando intimidar un poco a las guerrera y logrando su objetivo.

-Ustedes 2 nos vamos, ahora-. Dijo Naruto, con su **Sharingan** activo para segundos más tarde nublarse su mirada y caer inconsciente.

Al ver que el muchacho llevaba unos cuantos minutos en el suelo, la reina camino hasta a el y checo sus signos vitales.

-¿Eso es normal?-. Pregunto la reina, mirando algo intrigada a los niños, los cuales sólo encogieron sus hombros.

-No lo sé/No tengo tanto tiempo conociéndolo-. Dijeron los niños, sin mucha preocupación.

-Mi reina, ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer con los hombres?-. Pregunto Artemisa, viendo a Damian y a Naruto que estaba en el suelo.

-Esto será divertido, no he tenido un calentamiento adecuado en días-. Dijo Damian, tronándose sus dedos y colocándose frente a Naruto en forma de protección.

Garuda también estaba mirando a las amazonas de forma amenazante, a cualquiera que quisiera atacar a Naruto el atacaría antes de que ellas pudieran hacer algo.

-¡Suficiente, nadie hará nada, aún no….nosotras no atacamos a los indefensos!-. Grito la reina, viendo que esto no estaba llevándolos a ninguna parte.

-Pero su alteza el es un hombre, esa ley es sagrada-. Dijo Artemisa, tratando de persuadir a su reina.

-Lo se, pero el necesita ayuda y por lo que veo no quiere hacernos daño así que debemos de mostrar que nosotras tampoco lo queremos lastimar-. Dijo la reina, haciendo que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

Tras haber dicho eso las amazonas tomaron el cuerpo de Naruto llevándolo cuidadosamente a la enfermería para tratarlo mejor posible.

 **Dimensión: Desconocida.**

Se ve un símbolo extraño en el suelo que era rodeado por unas sillas altas las cuales algunas estaban vacías y otras ocupadas por unos hombres que llevaban puestas unas gabardinas oscuras con unas máscaras.

-¿Entonces que estamos haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto uno de los encapuchados, de brazos cruzados.

-Ni idea la última vez fue creo que hace unos 30 años-. Dijo otro de los encapuchados, con algo de intriga.

-Eso fue por que tuvimos que esperar ese tiempo para que el selló de mi tonto hermano se debilitará lo suficiente para poder escapar-. Dijo un hombre, de piel pálida y deteriorada en la silla que destacaba como el líder.

Ante su presencia los presentes se arrodillaron en reverencia al susodicho recién llegado.

-Maestreo-. Dijeron los presentes, con respeto y temor al ver a su superior presente.

En eso el maestro comienza a toser de forma brusca, cubriéndose la boca para encontrarse con rastros de sangre salir de ella.

-¿Saben el paradero de la ubicación de las marcas?-. Pregunto el líder, ignorando su situación de salud.

Los presentes estuvieron en silencio por unos cuántos segundos haciéndole que comenzará a perder la paciencia.

-Al parecer las marcas tuvieron un enfrentamiento hace unos días…Sol se encuentra en Konoha es el portador del alma del Kyūbi, al igual que la reencarnación de Ashura-. Explicó uno de los encapuchados, canalizando algo de **Chakra** causando que la habitación comenzará a distorsionarse y de bajo de ello vieran el combate que se había llevado acabo de las predecesores de los hijos de Hagoromo.

Los encapuchados se sorprendieron ante lo versátil que el usuario de la Luna iba aumentando su progreso poco a poco a un nivel excepcional al punto donde podía utilizar las habilidades de su nuevo ojo para potencializar sus técnicas.

De pronto vieron la colisión del **Rasengan** y el **Chidori** que logró desatar una inmensa liberación de poder que hizo que les fuera imposible saber cómo concluyó la pelea.

El líder tras haber analizado la situación del combate lo más prudente sería capturarlos lo más rápido posible cuanto más tiempo esperen irán dominado las marcas y serán más fuertes.

-¿Luna está cerca de Sol?-. Pregunto el Maestro, aún sin saber la ubicación exacta de la otra marca.

-No señor, al parecer después de la batalla Luna desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro, muchos sospechan que quizás murió en el combate-. Dijo uno de los subordinados, mostrando una imagen la Katana rota de Naruto en las manos de Menma.

El Maestro al observar la Katana que portaba Menma o mejor dicho la empuñadura.

-Tráiganmela la Katana es lo último que estaba sosteniendo, deben quedar residuos de la energía con eso podré mantenerme un poco más de tiempo-. Ordenó el Maestro, volviéndole a dar una fuerte tos.

-Iré yo-. Dijo un hombre joven de piel pálida, cabello blanco desgreñado y ojos azules helados con pupila negra.

Llenaba puesto un kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja amarilla atada sobre su hombro derecho y un fajín negro alrededor de la cintura, en la parte posterior de kimono se encuentra el símbolo del Clan Ōtsutsuki.

-Está bien Toneri lo harás, más te vale no fallarme-. Dijo el Maestro, de forma fría.

-No te defraudaré…Padre-. Dijo Toneri, arrodillado frente al Maestro.

 **Temiscira.**

Naruto despertó en una gran cama en una habitación amplia donde a unos cuantos extremos estaban los niños junto a Garuda.

-Al fin despertaste-. Se escuchó la voz de una mujer, que estaba en el balcón.

-¿Eres así de hospitalaria con los invasores?-. Pregunto Naruto, viendo la única puerta que estaba siendo resguardada por Amazonas .

-Digamos que fue en agradecimiento de una conocida tuya-. Continuó hablando la mujer.

Dandole a entender a Naruto que Persephone decidió tomar su consejo, logrando que se le formase una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Líder es quién protege a su gente ante todo, pero un gran líder es el que pude cambiar las reglas para que su gente salga adelante-. Dijo Naruto, recordando a cierto viejo que alguna vez se lo dijo cuando el todavía ni siquiera entraba a la academia.

Tras escuchar eso Persephone, la reina y una mujer de pelo oscuro entraron de vuelta a la habitación.

-Un gran consejo se nota que tienes lo que se necesita para ser un gran líder-. Dijo la reina, con una sonrisa.

-No, no la tengo, habría personas que están más aptas para llevar ese papel-. Dijo Naruto, con los ojos fríos.

Naruto no dijo nada simplemente se levantó de la cama y camino al palco donde se podía ver la gran luna llena.

-(¿Qué diablos le pasó?)-. Pensó Persephone, al ver cómo Naruto se sentía arrepentido.

De repente comienzan a llegarle imágenes de su dimensión donde podía ver a Menma, y de pronto ve como una energía oscura ataca a Amara.

Naruto se le queda viendo por unos segundos a la energía oscura que era de un hombre que sonreía de lado y diciendo unas palabras.

- **Las llaves ya despertaron** -. Dijo el sujeto misterioso.

De pronto la concesión se pierde al sentir a Garuda sobre su hombro y a Mara que estaba abrazándolo felizmente de que haya despertado.

-Mañana habrá un combate en el coliseo-. Informó la reina, saliendo de la habitación junto a la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-¿Me está invitando a que vea el combate?-. Pregunto Naruto, con una ceja alzada a Persephone que aún seguía en la habitación.

Al escuchar eso la amazona comenzó a reírse un poco en voz baja por la pregunta que había echo el hombre.

-No, ella quiere ver un poco tus habilidades-. Explicó Persephone, lo que la reina quiso decir.

-(Genial otro loco que quiere que muestre mis habilidades)-. Pensó Naruto, algo molesto.

-Vamos no será tan difícil-. Trató de anímala Persephone.

De pronto se habré la puerta mostrando a Alexa con unos cuantos libros y algunos cuadernos, obstruyéndole su vista por dónde iba.

-Siento llegar tarde, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos-. Dijo Alexa, un poco nerviosa.

-Suspiró Alex, te dije que no era necesario que vinieras-. Dijo Persephone, algo apenada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Estas loca, no hay forma de que puedas quedarte sola con ese loco quién sabe que puede hacer-. Dijo Alexa, sin saber que Naruto ya estaba despierto y seguía escuchando cada insulto que le estaba diciendo.

-Alexa-. Trató de detenerla.

Garuda estaba viendo a su amo ansioso, esperando que hiciera algo para que intimidara a la mujer.

-Así que tranquila cuando despierte lo golpeo rápidamente, así lo noqueamos hasta mañana-. Dijo Alexa, dejando los libros en un escritorio.

Al darse la vuelta Persephone se encontró con Naruto de brazos cruzados molesto, Garuda sonriendo y a Mara con el ceño fruncido.

-Hmmp, me recuerdas a un idiota que conocí hace tiempo-. Hablo Naruto, desde que entró la amazona.

Haciendo que Alexa le diera un pequeño brincó de susto al escuchar la voz y comenzándose a girar lentamente hasta encarar a Naruto.

-¿Hace cuanto?-. Pregunto Alexa, temerosa viendo a Persephone.

-Mucho antes de que entraras-. Dijo Persephone, caminando hasta los libros que había traído.

Alexa estaba algo nerviosa al ver cómo Naruto seguía de brazos cruzado creyendo que le haría algo.

-¿En que consistirán las pruebas mañana?-. Pregunto Naruto, curioso de lo que tendría que hacer.

-Combate pelearas con la hija de la reina y su protegida-. Dijo Alexa, algo nerviosa.

-Pero eso sería injusto 2 contra 1-. Dijo Mara, inquieta ante cómo sería el combate.

-(Para ellas, podría pisarlas en un solo momento)-. Pensó Naruto, imaginado a las amazonas y las diversas formas en que podría salir victorioso.

-Podría tener un compañero si el lo desea-. Dijo Persephone, de forma desinteresada.

Al escuchar eso tanto Mara como Damián tuvieron una idea.

-¡Yo seré su compañera/ Yo lo haré/ Aaagh!-. Gritaron los niños y Garuda a su manera.

Las amazonas se quedaron viendo cómo se echaban miradas de muertes tratando de conseguir el puesto vacante.

-Ninguno será mi compañero…quien tiene la desventaja no soy yo si no más bien ellas-. Dijo Naruto, caminando hasta la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Las amazonas pensaban que estaba confiando demasiado.

 **Al día Siguiente.**

El estadio estaba lleno de amazonas murmurando con terror y curiosidad, al hombre que estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados.

La reina veía desde su balcón con Persephone, Alexa, los niños y Garuda.

-¿Realmente peleará el solo?-. Pregunto la reina, observando a los niños que se mantenían callados.

-Depende-. Dijo Damián, dejando confundidas a las que lo acompañaban menos a Mara y Garuda.

Las mujeres estaban algo confusas y curiosas a lo se refería.

-¿Depende de qué?-. Pregunto Alexa, agachándose a la altura de los niños.

-Si jugará con ellas o peleará de verdad-. Dijo Mara, recordando cómo había estado jugando con los subordinados de su abuelo.

Al escuchar eso las 3 amazonas vieron con terror a Naruto.

En eso se ven como llegan dos amazonas pelinegras a la arena y se colocan frente a Naruto.

La mayor saca una espada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía un escudo, la menor tenía un lazo que brillaba fuertemente.

-¿Lo han visto pelear en serio?-. Pregunto la reina, preocupada por su hija y su protegida.

-En este mundo no, nos metió en una especie de ilusión donde el estaba más joven y estaba luchando con su hermano-. Dijo Mara, recordando lo que les había mostrado.

-(Diana, Donna tienen que tener cuidado con el)-. Pensó la reina, algo inquieta.

-Piensan quedarse paradas como estatuas o van a pelear-. Dijo Naruto, abriendo sus ojos e intimidando a las amazonas.

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que hayan glosado del capítulo, como ya sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago para entretenerlos, espero le den su apoyo a la historia con sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Si eres nuevo bienvenido no olvides dejar un comentario en apoyo a la historia.

Cuál es la siguiente historia que les gustaría que actualice déjenlo en los comentarios.

Ahora sin más que decir vamos con los Reviews.

 **Reviews.**

 **Gjr-Sama:** Hola me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí en este capítulo se mencionó a a quien la lanzó las cosas comenzarán a complicarse un poco más espero que disfrutes el capítulo saludos.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Hola amigo aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero te guste, poco a poco Naruto se está acoplando al nuevo mundo que llegó al igual que al parecer ahora tiene a su cargo a los niños que se subieron de polizones al dejar la isla de Nada Parbat. Espero te guste el capítulo muchos saludos.

 **fraxures:** Thanks, I'm glad that you like the chapter here is the continue I hope you enjoy it.

 **Bladetir:** Gracias por el apoyó.

 **Askaroth:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, cuáles son las preguntas que tienes duda. Trataré de contestártelas sin dar muchos detalles Naruto tendrá una relación delicada con su familia, no significa por que le eche la mano o deban de trabajar juntos el se suavice debe ganarse la confianza poco a poco el no es un Hero el cruzara la linea cuando lo vea necesario es mas bien un Anti-Héroe. Naruto no utilizará tan a menudo su nuevo ojo, ya que como aún no lo domina bien solo lo utilizará en casos extremos. Supongo que si al igual que los Genjutsu ya que no están relacionados con los poderes de sus ojos. La Zanpakuto tiene muchos secretos aún que no será la espada principal con el tiempo fabricará algunas otras armas con el tiempo. Estará trabajando con los héroes algunas veces pero Naruto tomará desiciones que el cree que serán más eficaces que los métodos bondadoso. Amara y su hermano se encontraran en algún momento primero se debe de encontrar la llave de la jaula, el Sharingan tendrá el Kamui pero un poco más adelante, aún no sé si debo darle otra habilidad de otro Sharingan. El como tiene los ojos se contará en un futuro más adelante. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo muchos saludos.

 **Natsudragonel039:** Me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Daisuke SSJ:** Gracias por el apoyo.

Disfruten el capítulo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y yo en el siguiente capítulo les responderé les mando un gran abrazo saludos.


End file.
